1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat engine, and more particularly to a heat engine that shifts weight off-balance, or moves actuators, to provide a rotational motion.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are various converters known for transforming heat energy into mechanical energy. One type known in the art is a differential-temperature heat engine that operates on the basis of a vapor pressure differential between two chambers. The operation requires gravitational forces to provide motion that occurs when evaporation of the liquid in one chamber is condensed back into another chamber. The increasing weight of the condensed liquid causes the pivoting of the system about a rotational axis. However, in engines utilizing a liquid that is transferred from one side to the opposite side of the rotation axis, there is a need to make use of a connecting channel between diametrically opposed chambers of the engine. This complicates construction of the engine because this channel is associated with structural elements supporting the chambers that must have the means for pivoting the assembly of the chambers, as well as the supporting structural elements about a pivot shaft. Furthermore, the liquid transfer through this channel results in a pressure drop that decreases. Accordingly, the power produced by this engine that is based on the transfer of liquid under pressure results in severe leakage problems. What is needed is a heat engine that is simple to construct and free of maintenance problems that reduce the operating ability of the engine.
3. Objects and Advantages
It is an aspect of the claimed invention to expand or contract a fluid on the same side and plane of a rotational axis, to shift a weight off-balance that allows the engine to pivot about the axis from gravitational forces.
It is yet another aspect of the claimed invention to provide an engine that is simple to construct and easy to maintain.